One way to shut your mouth
by yukinaaa
Summary: Taehyung itu sangat berisik. Dan Yoongi tidak suka itu. Taegi. BL. DLDR.


**One way to shut your mouth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taegi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung kau sudah makan?"

"Hyung kau mau main denganku?"

"Hyung temani aku tidur"

"Hyung ayo pergi bersama"

"Hyung!"

"Yoongi hyuung!"

"Hyuung~"

Suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Membuat Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal setiap kali suara itu memanggilnya. Ayolah, ini sangat menyebalkan ketika ada sesosok makhluk seperti alien selalu mengganggunya tiap saat dan merecokinya sepanjang waktu.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan suara malas.

Dia sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam begadang mengerjakan lagu terbaru. Dan baru saja sampai di dorm pukul setengah 6 pagi ini.

"Kau mau ikut hyung? Kami mau lari pagi" kata namja kelebihan energi itu dengan semangat.

Taehyung mengikat tali sepatunya dengan riang. Di depan pintu terlihat Hoseok sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat pagi itu. Yoongi yakin sekali bahwa member lain pasti sedang terlelap saat ini.

"Tidak. Aku lelah"

Lalu Yoongi beranjak menuju kamarnya sebelum Taehyung merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kami pergi dulu hyung! Istirahat yang baik ne~" teriak Taehyung dari depan.

Yoongi hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah dua namja itu.

.

Yoongi terbangun pukul 3 siang. Dia melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar sekarang. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, dia menuju ruang makan untuk melihat apakah masih ada makanan yang tersisa untuknya. Tidak mengherankan jika makanan cepat habis di dorm mereka mengingat ada tujuh makhluk yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Yoongi berdecak kesal karena seperti dugaannya, tidak ada makanan untuknya. Mau membuat ramen pun rasanya sangat malas. Dia memutuskan untuk makan keluar saja. Semangkuk jajjangmyeon kedengaran enak, atau bibimbap saja? Pikirnya dengan liur yang hampir menetes.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil dompet di kamar, memakai topi dan masker serta jaket untuk penyamaran. Tidak lucu rasanya jika dia harus dikejar oleh fans saat sedang mencari makan.

Ketika keluar dari kamar, dia baru menyadari bahwa dorm terasa sepi. Kemana semua orang? Dia memeriksa ke setiap kamar namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia berjalan ke ruang TV dan mendapati bahwa TV sedang menyala. Siapa?

Dia mendekat dan terdapat seseorang di atas sofa. Sedang tertidur sepertinya. Ternyata Taehyung. Dia sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi bergelung seperti bayi.

Yoongi mematikan televisi dan menaikkan selimut Taehyung yang melorot. Namja alien ini sebenarnya sangat manis, apalagi ketika tertidur, dia menjadi sangat imut seperti itu. Tetapi tidak ketika dia bangun, pikir Yoongi jengkel.

Mungkin karena merasakan televisi yang dimatikan atau ada yang sedang menaikkan selimutnya, Taehyung pun terbangun sambil mengucekkan matanya imut.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa harus bangun sekarang? Pasti dia akan minta ikut setelah ini.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm" gumam Yoongi malas.

Taehyung masih menggeliat pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hm" gumam Yoongi lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lapar, mau beli makanan dulu"

Taehyung melonjak tegak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ikut! Aku ikut hyuung!"

Benar kan?

"Aish wae? Kau pasti sudah makan" gerutu Yoongi.

"Belum. Aku belum makan apa-apa dari tadi"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ketiduran sehabis lari pagi dengan Hoseok hyung tadi"

"Dasar. Ya sudah cepat siap-siap. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

"Tunggu aku sebentar hyung"

Taehyung melesat pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Yoongi duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama Taehyung pun keluar dengan penampilan tak jauh beda dengan Yoongi.

"Kajja hyung"

Yoongi bangkit dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tak lupa juga mengecek sudah membawa dompet atau belum. Tidak lucu jika sudah makan ternyata dompetnya tidak terbawa.

Mereka berjalan ke salah satu restoran terdekat, tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka. Tempat yang biasanya mereka kunjungi sehabis latihan.

Setelah memesan, mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak paling sudut. Agar lebih leluasa saat makan.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Hmm?" Taehyung masih melihat-lihat menu yang ada di meja, siapa tahu dia masih lapar dan ingin memesan makanan lain.

"Member lain, kemana mereka?"

"Ah, karena hari ini kita free, jadi mereka pergi semua. Kencan mungkin"

"Kencan?"

"Ne, Jungkook keluar dengan Jimin tak lama setelah aku pulang lari pagi. Hoseok hyung keluar dengan Seokjin hyung setelah dia mandi. Namjoon hyung bilang dia ingin main ke dorm Zico hyung tadi"

"Ooh"

"Tinggal aku sendiri, makanya aku tidur saja" katanya lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sayang Yoongi tidak melihat itu. Matanya sibuk melihat pelayan yang mendekat sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Akhirnyaa~" teriak Taehyung senang. Yoongi berdecak pelan.

"Suaramu terlalu keras. Nanti bisa ketahuan!"

"Ah maaf hyung" kata Taehyung sambil berbisik.

Mereka berdua makan dalam tenang. Tidak, hanya Yoongi yang tenang. Taehyung makan berantakan dan sesekali mulutnya menyerukan betapa enaknya makanan itu. Oh ingatkan Yoongi untuk tidak membawa Taehyung makan di tempat umum lagi.

.

.

Besoknya mereka latihan dance dari pagi hingga malam. Ketika di van semuanya sudah kelelahan dan beberapa sudah ketiduran.

Van berhenti di depan dorm mereka. Masing-masing turun dengan langkah yang diseret dan mata setengah terbuka. Hanya satu yang terlihat bersemangat. Taehyung. Namja alien kelebihan energi itu membuka pintu dorm dengan senang. Berbeda sekali dengan Yoongi yang terlihat seperti orang tua sekarat yang hanya ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Mau mandi pun harus menunggu giliran dulu. Kali ini Yoongi mendapat giliran ke enam. Yang pertama adalah Hoseok. Diikuti oleh Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook terakhir.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk mandi bersama Jin, biar lebih cepat dan hemat air katanya. Jimin juga mengikuti dan meminta Jungkook untuk mandi bersamanya saja, dan diterima Jungkook dengan senang hati karena menjadi urutan terakhir itu tidak menyenangkan. Modus semua.

Sekarang masih giliran Jimin dan Jungkook. Hoseok dan Jin pasti sudah tidur sekarang ini setelah mandi tadi.

Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dengan mata tertutup. Namjoon berada di kamarnya entah lagi apa.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya berusaha mengabaikan suara mengganggu itu.

"Hyuuung~"

Yoongi menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyuung! Jangan abaikan aku!"

"Aish wae!" Teriak Yoongi kesal. Ayolah, dari sekian banyak anggota BTS, kenapa harus dia yang selalu diganggu oleh alien autis ini?

"Kau mau mandi bersamaku hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Biar hemat. Mandi bersamaku saja. Kau giliran terakhir hyung"

"Tidak mau. Lebih baik aku tidak mandi daripada harus mandi bersamamu"

"Ahh wae?"

"Kau berisik! Aku muak mendengar suaramu. Bisakah kau diam sehari saja? Kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar suaramu seharian ini"

Taehyung terdiam.

"Kau sangat berisik. Dan berhentilah menggangguku. Cari member lain yang bisa kau ganggu, jangan aku"

Yoongi tahu kalau perkataannya ini berlebihan dan menyakitkan tetapi dia sudah tidak tahan. Hanya dia yang direcoki sejak pagi tadi. Kenapa tidak Jin hyung atau Namjoon saja?

"Ahaha, arrasseo hyung" kata Taehyung dengan tawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan masuk ke kamar.

Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah karena itu. Dia mengusak-usak kepalanya kasar.

"Aish!"

.

.

Ada yang aneh pagi itu. Setidaknya hanya Yoongi yang merasakannya. Tidak ada suara anak alien yang mengganggunya. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa lebih senang lagi dari ini. Sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik dan damai.

Hari ini mereka hanya memiliki satu jadwal tampil di salah satu acara. Acaranya pagi, sekitar jam 10. Setelah itu mereka bebas. Yoongi sudah memiliki rencana untuk tidur seharian setelah acara itu selesai.

Acara itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Penampilan mereka memukau dan sempurna seperti biasanya. Berbeda sekali dengan saat latihan kemarin yang kebanyakan bermain-main.

Di perjalanan pulang ke dorm, terdengar suara Jimin yang bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Taetae, kau kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mendengar suaramu pagi ini"

"Aku capek Chim" jawab Taehyung dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"O-oh"

Lalu tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Member lain juga berpikiran yang sama. Mungkin Taehyung hanya lelah. Hanya Yoongi yang merasa bahwa itu karena dirinya, mungkin?

Ah, terserahlah. Yang penting aku tidak terganggu, pikirnya.

.

.

Besoknya lagi juga sama. Tidak satu katapun keluar dari mulut Taehyung yang bisa didengar oleh Yoongi. Ini hal yang bagus bukan? Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Sedikit ketenangan tidak akan merusak kan? Pikir Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang menonton televisi.

Jin sedang berada di dapur, sedang membuat camilan mungkin. Hari ini jadwal mereka hanya nanti malam, itupun hanya mengisi acara di salah satu radio. Siangnya bebas. Hoseok entah pergi kemana bersama Namjoon. Jungkook mungkin sedang bersama Jin di dapur.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu sofa dengan tenang. Dia melirik kedua anak yang sedang menonton televisi itu. Jimin terlihat heboh sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap televisi dengan tatapan blanknya yang khas.

"Apa-apaan itu! Hahahhaha" teriak Jimin sambil menertawai salah satu adegan lucu yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka sedang menonton Running Man. Mustahil jika berhasil menonton tanpa membuat perut sakit.

Yoongi saja sudah ikut tertawa menyaksikan kelakuan Kwangsoo yang terkenal sekali suka bermain licik. Jimin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeluk perutnya.

Hanya satu yang tidak tertawa, Taehyung. Dia masih saja menonton dengan tatapan blank nya.

"Kau kenapa Tae? Tumben sekali kau tidak ikut tertawa" tanya Jimin.

Heran saja melihat namja alien itu tidak tertawa ketika melihat hal lucu.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap televisi lagi. Jimin menatap Taehyung sejenak lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan ikut menatap televisi. Hanya Yoongi yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh. Lama sekali Yoongi menatap Taehyung hingga yang ditatap sadar dan balik menatap Yoongi. Ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, Taehyung menunduk dan bangkit menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa terpaku.

.

.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga hampir seminggu. Semua member mulai cemas karena Taehyung tidak kunjung berbicara dengan suara keras seperti biasanya, setidaknya tidak di depan Yoongi. Karena Yoongi masih bisa mendengar suara Taehyung ketika dia berbicara dengan Jin dan tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi ada di depan pintu.

Yoongi juga bisa mendengar suara Taehyung ketika dia ke dapur hendak mengambil minum dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan suara pelan bersama Jungkook.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Taehyung yang merengek entah meminta apa kepada Hoseok, lagi-lagi dengan suara kecil.

Semuanya Taehyung lakukan hanya ketika dia pikir Yoongi sedang tidak ada didekatnya. Jika ada Yoongi, dia akan diam seribu bahasa. Sedikit banyak, hal ini membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah. Dan lagi, Yoongi akui dia mulai merindukan suara namja alien itu.

Terlebih ketika Yoongi tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Jimin dan Taehyung di ruang latihan ketika mereka semua telah selesai latihan. Saat itu Yoongi kembali lagi ke studio latihan karena ingin mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal.

 _"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Tae?" Terdengar suara Jimin bertanya dengan nada biasa, sedikit khawatir juga mungkin._

 _"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung balik dengan suara pelan._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak seperti biasanya? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan suara pelan?"_

 _"Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara"_

 _"Omong kosong! Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, katakan alasan sebenarnya padaku" suara Jimin sedikit mengeras._

 _Terdapat jeda sesaat setelah itu, diiringi bunyi helaan nafas keras._

 _"Aku.."_

 _"Ya? Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku penasaran"_

 _"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun"_

 _"Tidak janji"_

 _"Ya sudah"_

 _"Aish, baiklah baiklah! Katakan padaku"_

 _"Janji dulu"_

 _"Ck, janji!"_

 _"Aku tidak mau membuat Yoongi hyung benci padaku"_

 _"Yoongi hyung? Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _"Hyung bilang... Dia bilang dia muak mendengar suaraku" suara Taehyung terdengar semakin lirih._

 _"Mwo? Yak! Dasar hyung kurang ajar! Apa haknya mengatakan hal itu? Dan kenapa kau menurutinya?"_

 _"K-karena aku menyukai Yoongi hyung. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku Chim"_

 _"Mwo? Jjinja?"_

 _"Hiks"_

 _"Aish, kau sampai menangis begini. Akan kubuat perhitungan dengan Yoongi hyung"_

 _"Andwae! Jangan! Nanti dia semakin membenciku, cukup dia muak mendengar suaraku saja. Jangan sampai dia membenciku juga"_

Yoongi tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu shock ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Yang pertama, alasan Taehyung menjadi pendiam. Yang memang sudah Yoongi duga karena perkataannya minggu lalu. Tetapi yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, Taehyung menyukainya! Benarkah?

Dan sekarang Yoongi bingung, bagaimana sebaiknya meminta maaf kepada Taehyung? Kalau ditanya benci, tentu saja tidak! Yoongi mana mungkin benci pada Taehyung. Dia hanya muak ketika Taehyung mengganggunya, itu saja. Tapi sungguh, Yoongi tidak membenci Taehyung sama sekali. Bahkan dia merindukan namja alien itu sekarang.

Saat ini mereka sedang latihan dance seperti biasanya. Mereka telah berlatih selama 4 jam. Ini wajar, biasanya mereka akan berlatih hingga 10 jam dalam sehari. Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana. Sepertinya latihan kali ini lumayan keras karena minggu depan mereka akan membawakan lagu ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sesekali Yoongi akan melirik Taehyung. Entah kenapa namja itu terlihat pucat hari ini. Namun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang membuat Yoongi yakin dia baik-baik saja. Karena jika Taehyung sakit, biasanya dia akan mengeluh ke siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Kecuali Yoongi. Taehyung jarang mengeluh sakit kepada Yoongi, entah kenapa.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu-ah tidak, seseorang- terjatuh. Semua mata menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan tidak teratur. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras, lebih deras daripada member lainnya.

Semuanya berlari mendekat dan terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh Taehyung yang sangat tinggi.

.

Latihan hari itu dibatalkan karena Taehyung demam tinggi. Dia dibawa pulang ke dorm dan sedang berada di kamar bersama Jimin. Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar dan meringis mendapati Jimin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mau apa kau hyung?" tanya Jimin ketus.

"Aku mau berbicara dengan Taehyung. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jimin, kali ini saja"

Jimin memandang Taehyung yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dia mendecak kesal lalu keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mengancam Yoongi. "Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Taetae"

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya kesal lalu mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hey Tae, kau sudah bangun?"

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Demammu tinggi sekali, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

Taehyung masih diam.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Jangan begitu lagi"

Hening.

"Apa kau tidak akan berbicara padaku?"

Taehyung masih betah berdiam diri. Selain kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dirinya juga tidak tahu apakah harus bicara atau tidak.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Bicaralah padaku"

Taehyung menggeleng lagi.

"Bicaralah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Apa gara-gara perkataanku dulu?"

Taehyung hanya diam sambil memainkan ujung spreinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak membencimu, sungguh"

"Lalu kenapa hyung bilang suaraku memuakkan?" lirih Taehyung pelan.

"Karena kau tidak berhenti berbicara. Suaramu tidak memuakkan, aku hanya emosi saat itu. Dan aku tak menyangka kau mendengarkan perkataanku itu"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkanmu, kau hanya perlu meminta hyung"

"Apa aku tidak pernah memintamu diam?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"A-ah, begitu. Jadi, apa kau membenciku gara-gara itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara padaku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu hyung!" kata Taehyung dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar lalu meneruskan perkataannya dengan suara pelan, "aku tidak mau membuatmu muak karena suaraku"

"Aku tidak muak. Demi tuhan aku hanya sedang emosi saat itu. Maafkan aku ne?"

"Ne"

"Berjanjilah kau akan berbicara padaku seperti biasanya?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata sedikit berbinar. Dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika hyung kesal ketika aku berbicara? Aku kan tidak tahu kapan hyung sedang kesal" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

CUP

Kedua bola mata Taehyung melebar, Yoongi menciumnya. Demi Neptunus yang berada di lautan, Yoongi menciumnya! Hatinya melonjak kegirangan. Oh seandainya saja ada alat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam tubuhnya. Sel-sel di otaknya pasti sedang mengadakan pesta sekarang. Jantungnya pasti sedang menabuhkan drum dengan kecepatan super. Hatinya? Jangan ditanya lagi. Jiwanya saja sudah terasa melayang, tidak di badan lagi. Oh, demi apa Yoongi hyung yang disukainya itu menciumnya?

"Mulai sekarang, jika kau terlalu berisik, aku akan menciummu seperti ini untuk membuatmu diam. Mengerti?"

"N-ne"

"Baguslah, sekarang istirahat" kata Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung pelan. Masih terlihat rona merah di wajah Taehyung yang entah karena demam atau karena ciuman Yoongi tadi.

"Ke-kenapa hyung menciumku?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?"

"Apa untuk mendiamkanku jika ribut saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih. Sedih jika Yoongi melakukan itu hanya karena dia ribut bukan karena alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, seperti menyukainya, mungkin?

"Ani, aku menyukaimu" jawab Yoongi dengan santai. Dia ingin tertawa keras melihat reaksi Taehyung yang kelihatan menggemaskan dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga.

"H-hyung. Jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku menyadarinya ketika kau mendiamkanku hampir seminggu. Aku merindukanmu Tae, aku menyukaimu"

"N-nado hyung. Aku juga menyukaimu"

"Aku tahu"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rahasia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic lama yang sudah berjamur di laptop (tulisan masih gaje dan ide pasaran banget kayaknya hahaa) dan juga fic request dari adek yang Taegi shipper akut, dan waktu aku dulu masih nerima Yoongi as seme.**

 **Sekarang aku penganut Yoongi dan Taehyung as uke dan dilema sendiri siapa seme siapa uke kalau itu Taegi. :")**

 **And I came to a conclusion that Taehyung and Yoongi can be both but only to themselves ; u ;**

 **I'm a really picky reader that I have to know their 'position' before I read the story hahaha :")**

 **Maafkeun m(_ _)m**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave some review? ;)**


End file.
